I Miss You
by StrawberryRoseWolf
Summary: Hiei can't get back to Ningenkai to see Kurama. And Kurama thought that he had forgotten him, until Yuusuke told him otherwise. Yaoi


So im working on a Criss Angel fic and and supernatural one they should be done soon and welcome to my third Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic

StrawberryRoseWolf

------------------------ON WITH IT---------------------

Life goes on. Hiei leaned over the sill of his window in Mukuro's

palace. :… Damn, that women is strong …: noted Hiei, mentally cursing

himself for being weaker than a WOMAN!

When was the last time he saw his kitsune? Hiei lifted his small

compact fingers and counted. :… One… three… six… six months…: Hiei

frowned, knowing that he had left his kitsune for six whole months.

The only Reikai Tantei member that he usually meet was Yuusuke.

Besides being Raizen's successor, he was also Raizen's messenger boy. He

usually comes to deliver Raizen's stuff to Mukuro. Normally, he'll drop

by Hiei's room and say a few words to him. Telling him about his Makai

ruling adventures, about Raizen… about how he too, wanted to go back to

Ningenkai to visit Keiko and all… Why hadn't Mukuro send him for a

leave? He had been serving her for an amount of time.

Yuusuke seemed to have a good time being Raizen's messenger boy. But Hell,

Hiei won't do that! He won't want to be a messenger boy. If Mukuro ever even

dream about making him a messenger boy, he'll swear he'll kill all of her

guards and burn down her palace. Hiei snickered at the image of a burnt

down Mukuro's palace and a shrieking mad Mukuro, running around with a

stick after him.

Anyway, Hiei thought that being a messenger for Raizen wasn't that

bad as being one for Mukuro. She'll have weird ideas to make Hiei

suffer.

The door to his room was knocked. Hiei startled. He scanned and

found Yuusuke's youki. Hiding a small smile, he went to the door and

opened it. "Hiei!" exclaimed Yuusuke and pushed his way in Hiei's room.

Hiei shut the door behind him.

"Hello Hiei, I am going back to Ningenkai. Are you coming?" he

asked. Hiei shook his head and sighed, sitting beside Yuusuke. "Mukuro

won't let me," he replied. "Ahh… anyway, do you want to get anything

from Ningenkai?" asked Yuusuke. :… Yeah… Kurama… …: Hiei said mentally.

But he just shook his head. "Do you want me to say hi to him for you?"

asked Yuusuke, understanding the hurt inside Hiei. He misses that fox,

Yuusuke could read him like an opened book.

Hiei looked at Yuusuke's brown eyes. He nodded once. Hiei shifted

uncomfortably. He didn't want to ask Yuusuke's help, let alone letting

him know that he missed that fox too much for words. But…

"Yuusuke," Hiei called. Yuusuke cocked his head. "Can you tell

Kurama that I still love him as much as I always will?" Hiei asked a

favour from Yuusuke, which he rarely does. Yuusuke smiled and nodded.

"I will, Hiei. I will," he nodded, patting Hiei's shoulder.

"Anyway, I heard that they're making a party for me, at Kuwabara's

house. It's a loss that you can't come," said Yuusuke. "I hate parties,"

snorted Hiei. Yuusuke grinned. "Well yes, but you attended mostly every

one of it!" teased Yuusuke. "I didn't want to, that kitsune made me,"

snorted Hiei again. Yuusuke sighed and got up. "Have to go now, Hiei.

See ya later," with that Yuusuke went out of Hiei's room. Leaving the

lonely koorime in the dark room.

Mukuro saw Yuusuke and stopped him. "How's he?" she asked. Yuusuke

shook his head. "He was very upset," said Yuusuke. "Let him have a

break," he said and walked out. Mukuro frowned. :… Raizen's successor is

rude …: she made a mental note.

Kurama was getting thin and despondent. Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan,

Koenma and the others were making a gathering party for Yuusuke when he

comes back to visit from Makai. Normally, Kurama would volunteer to do

this and that. But now, it seems like he was in another world. Uncaring

for what happens in this one. Wondering why… why hadn't Hiei come back?

---------------- -----------------------------------

Yuusuke came back, they all gathered at Kuwabara's house. "Hey,

Yuusuke… how does it feel to rule the Makai?" asked Kuwabara jokingly,

holding a fork in his hand. A make-believe microphone. "Well…," Yuusuke

puffed his chest. "It feels… great! Hahaha!" then they all laughed,

except Kurama that is. Who just sat at a corner with his mind in a far

away land.

"Kurama?" Kuwabara called. Kurama snapped out of his thoughts and

smiled at Kuwabara. "What, Kuwabara?" he asked, giving them a fake

smile. "Why so gloomy? Were trying to have fun here!" hollered Kuwabara.

"You guys have fun, I'm too tired," he said sighing, adding effects to

it.

"Hey, are you really missing Hiei that much until you become like

this?" asked Kuwabara tactlessly. He didn't remember that Keiko and the

other girls didn't knew about Hiei and Kurama. "Hey … why do you miss

Hiei-kun, Kurama-san?" asked Keiko. Kuwabara was awarded by a punch in

his guts by Yuusuke. "You stupid oaf!" he snapped at Kuwabara. "Sorry,"

he uttered, scratching his head.

Kurama looked up at Keiko. :… Hiei …: whispered Kurama in his

heart. It had hit him like a thunder in his heart. It hurts so much to

think about someone who he had loved so much. Yet, he was so far away.

Did he forget him already?

"No, I don't miss him," said Kurama, lying unprofessionally. Keiko

narrowed her eyes. She knew that Kurama and Hiei were the best of friends,

but she thinks that there is more to it now. She blinked. A shonen ai

relationship, happening right in front of her eyes and she didn't even

realise about it! Yukina smiled.

"Why Kurama, your lying is as bad as my cooking," noted Keiko.

"You love him too much to deny it," said Keiko, sipping on her soda.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at Keiko. Looking angry. Keiko felt her veins

snap. What had she done to make Kurama so mad?

"Why are you making these assumptions? I don't miss Hiei and most

important of all…," he sighed and lowered his head. "He doesn't love me

anymore," said Kurama. His eyes were watery and solemn. He stood up and

walked to the door. "Sumimasen, I need some time alone," with that, he

went out the door. Heading for the park. The park where Hiei and him

usually play mutual games. He hides from above the trees watching him,

watching him walk, and he would tease Hiei in his own way. The thought

of it, lifted up his spirits. But it fell almost immediately again.

"Guys, I think I could help Kurama," with that Yuusuke followed

Kurama. Kuwabara shrugged. He grabbed a bag of chips and munched on it.

"We'll wait until you two come back," he said sarcastically.

"Poor Kurama-san," said Yukina, her eyes wetting as well. "

Yukina-chan. You don't have to be too sad," said Kuwabara, patting

Yukina's back, gently coaxing her. Yukina nodded.

Yuusuke scanned the park. Then he saw a red haired boy sitting

alone on a park bench. He sighed and went to it. Settling beside Kurama,

he put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama?" he called. Kurama turned his

head, he brushed away some of his tears with the back of his hand. But

new ones keep forming.

"Actually, Hiei loves you very much," Yuusuke started. "And how do

you know?" asked Kurama. "Because he told me," said Yuusuke. Kurama

looked deeply into those brown eyes. Silent. "I always visit him in

Mukuro's palace. Being Raizen's successor, I always go to Mukuro's

castle giving her stuffs. And I'll visit him in his room whenever I

could," said Yuusuke. Kurama felt jealous. Yuusuke could see Hiei, but

not him.

"The reason I came back alone is because Mukuro didn't let Hiei

come back with me. He told me to say hi and he loves you very much,"

said Yuusuke. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Really?" he asked for

assurance. Yuusuke nodded.

Suddenly there's a knock on Hiei's door. "What now?" he snapped,

knowing that the knock came from a guard. The youkai blinked nervously

at Hiei. "Sorry, but Mukuro summons you," it said and ran away. Hiei

frowned. :… Mukuro… can't you let me rest for a while? …: he gritted his

teeth.

Mukuro pretended to do some work when Hiei came into her room.

Hiei just stood in front of her silently. Mukuro looked up at the silent

koorime. "Ano… go," she said. "Go where?" asked Hiei. "Go back to

Ningenkai. Yuusuke is having his holiday and I'm suppose to give you one

too, I think. I'll call you if I want you back here," she said, resuming

her work.

Hiei stood there, narrowed his eyes at the woman. Mukuro looked up and

rolled her eyes at the koorime. "What are you waiting for? You don't want

to go?" she asked. Hiei shook his head. "I want to," he uttered. "Then go!

Before I change my mind," she returned her glance to her paperwork. "Doumo,"

uttered Hiei and flitted off.

He jumped through the gate of Makai and Ningenkai. He smiled, and

went straight to Kuwabara's house as Yuusuke had told him where the

party was held earlier. Flitting there excitedly, he forgot to scan for

their youki first.

A bang was heard at the door. "Who's that?" asked Kuwabara,

walking to the door. When he opened it, he nearly fell. "HIEI!" he

exclaimed, giving the koorime a hug. "Hey! We missed you, shrimp!"

exclaimed Kuwabara, right in Hiei's ears. Hiei winced.

Kuwabara placed Hiei down and he looked at the people in the room.

Botan, Yukina, Keiko, Koenma, Shizuru… no Yuusuke nor Kurama, hadn't he

been here yet?

"Yuusuke didn't came here?" asked Hiei. "He did, but chased after

Kurama," said Kuwabara. "Kurama, why?" asked Hiei, confused. Kuwabara

pushed Hiei to sit. "Let us tell you. We were having a party, Kurama was

sad. We asked him why, he said you didn't love him anymore," Kuwabara

paused. Hiei's eyes widened upon hearing this. :… Kitsune, how could you

say that? …: he wondered silently. "Well, he shouted at Keiko and went

out saying that he wanted to be alone. That's why Yuusuke went after

him," explained Kuwabara, holding Hiei in place knowing that he would

flit away anytime.

"Then I'll go too!" said Hiei, trying to get up from Kuwabara's

hold. "No, don't go anywhere. They'll be back anytime," exclaimed Botan.

Hiei wriggled and freed himself. "Do you want to see Kurama soon?" asked

Kuwabara. Hiei stopped. "Then sit down," ordered Keiko. Hiei sighed and

wondered why did he let these ningens order him like this.

:… Kurama …: that name rang in his head. That's the only reason he

would even die for.

Kurama and Yuusuke reached back to Kuwabara's house. "Remember, be

happy!" remember Yuusuke. Kurama flashed him a weary smiled. Kurama was

too unhappy to even notice an extra youki in the house.

"Tadaima," exclaimed Yuusuke as he opened the door. "Surprise!"

exclaimed Kuwabara back. Kurama stopped dead at his tracks as he saw

Hiei. Yuusuke was equally surprised, but dragged Kurama in. "Hiei, you

made it!" said Yuusuke. Hiei smirked. "She let me have a holiday," said

Hiei, still not taking his eyes off Kurama.

Kuwabara pushed him and Hiei staggered to the front, right in

front of Kurama. Still in silent, Yuusuke opened the door and shooed them

out. He closed the door behind him. "Phew! Kurama should be happy

now!" he said, grabbing the bag of chips away from Kuwabara. "Hey,

that's mine!" and they rolled over each other, like old times.

Kurama and Hiei walked silently to the park. They sat on their

favourite spot under a tree. Silent was hovering them both. Too happy to

even talk. "Kuwabara told me," said Hiei, breaking the silence. "Told

you what?" asked Kurama. "That you said I didn't love you anymore," said

Hiei, spitting those words. Kurama looked away. Ashamed of himself.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his knees. "Look at me, Kurama. I know I

haven't had time to bathe yet, but look at me," said Hiei. Kurama turned

slowly at met a pair of deep red eyes. His face, was full of dirt. Dry

blood was stained by the corner of his lips. "Oh Hiei… I'm sorry," he

uttered. "You know that's not true Kurama," Hiei said. Kurama was

silent. "It's not true! Do you know it?" Hiei insisted, this time a bit

harsher. Kurama's eyes filled with tears. He nodded once, causing those

tears to roll down his precious cheeks.

"You are thin," Hiei told him flatly. "So are you," Kurama told

him back. "I have no choice. But you have good food here to eat. Why

don't you?" asked Hiei. "I miss you too much to do anything," admitted

Kurama.

Hiei snorted. "Kitsune no baka," he leaned against Kurama's

shoulder.

------------Owari-----------

so third fic hope you like I manged to put as much English as possible sorry the last two were most jap, so hope you like this one

StrawberryRoseWolf


End file.
